Nice to Meet You
by CuzImBatman
Summary: On his way out of the gym, Carter meets Horus for the first time. Corus


**Warnings:** beginning relationship between two men (basically can't be classified as yaoi)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Kane Chronicles', nor do I own the plot idea. The idea goes to **Cookie Monster Ninja**! Here's you first request!

**Summary:** On his way out of the gym, Carter meets Horus for the first time.

* * *

I need to put a notification here. None of these Kane stories of mine correlate. If they do, it will not be a one-shot anymore and become a muti-shot. Haha! So this is not how Carter and Horus met for my other stories. Just a…possibility.

Zumba was a new style of workout. At least to Carter Kane. He had heard a few of his colleagues mentioning it during lunch and got curious. He wasn't overweight, far from it actually. If anything he could do with some muscle gaining. He took one class at random and was hooked!

The dance steps were easy to follow and the class left him on a high afterwards. It was exhilarating for all of the right reasons! After a couple of months in taking the class, the instructor came up to him and asked if he would like to teach a class. Sure he was good, but not good enough to teach a class surely! But he was told differently. The instructor noticed that he knew all of the steps by heart and was very talented.

So with some badgering, he ended up teaching a class of his own from time to time. He wasn't sure which he liked more. Teaching the class or participating in a class. It was all so fantastic!

"Okay guys!" exclaimed this evenings instructor. "That's it! Thank you for joining this evening and I hope to see you again same time next week!"

With a smile he grabbed his towel, wiping his face off.

"See you next week Carter!"

"Looking good as always Kane!"

"You have a class anytime next week?"

Carter chuckled and waved good bye to his fellow dance-mates. He was the only guy in the class and most of the women flocked towards him. Didn't help that he was gay and apparently very good looking as a few of them liked to tell him from time to time. "Yea, Tuesday evening!"

"Can't wait! Bye!"

"See ya." He also shot a wave to the instructor before leaving the studio and entering the rest of the gym. There were the weight machines littered everywhere in some form of order being used by the gym monkeys or people who are over weight and just trying to stay in shape. Upstairs were all the elliptical machines are. Also a majority of the women in the building. He saw a few of dance mates up there getting on an open machine. He waved to them one more time before heading out towards his car. He had an early morning tomorrow and needed to get home.

He walked out of the building, head and hand digging through his bag for his elusive car keys. "Where the hell did I pu- oof!"

His things fell to the floor as he caught himself on whatever he bumped into. Calming his breath from the small fright, he realized that he ran into a fellow person. A nicely toned masculine person in fact.

Blushing he took a step back. "Ah sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry!"

Carter couldn't believe it but his blush went deeper from hearing the man chuckle.

* * *

Horus looked down at the man who he had just bumped into. He had to admit that the man was short but very good looking. Well toned legs and arms he could make out with the somewhat baggy gym clothes and from when he had his arms around the other. And the current blush dusting those mocha cheeks and curly dark hair made for an adorable expression. If people like this were going to this gym, maybe he'll sign up after all.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm half at fault anyways." He bent down and grabbed the bag before holing it out. "Here's your stuff."

"T-Thanks."

Horus chuckled again. He couldn't help it. The guy was adorable. "I'm Horus by the way. Horus Godson."

The man bit his lip before sliding his smaller hand into his own bigger one, shaking it with a firm grip. "Carter Kane. Nice to meet you."

Horus held the other's hand for a few seconds longer than needed before letting it go. "I hope I can see you again Carter Kane."

Carter bit his lip again but nodded. "Me too." There was a beat of silence before Carter nodded again and left towards the parking lot. Horus followed him with his eyes until Carter was safely in his car and driving off. Horus turned back towards the entrance, that blushing face never leaving from his memory. "Nice to meet you too, Carter Kane. Very nice indeed."


End file.
